Trainer Sammy
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated K? Le gasp!


**AN: Helloooooooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! What's this? A Supernatural one shot? Le gaspeth! Hehe. So this one shot was thought of when my friends started obsessing over you guessed it Pokemon. I never really got into Pokemon when I was little. The anime didn't interest me, and the games were okay but I don't play video games much. So I've played Pokemon out of curiostiy when I got my first gameboy at the age 15. I had Pokemon Red and Yellow or first gen. Then I played Silver, second gen. I did play Emerald, third gen, but after second gen I was done with Pokemon. But my friends love it and they all collect all the games and waste their lives playing 14 hours a day to the best Pokemon trainer. Me? Like I said, I gave up on Pokemon and I wasn't really into in the first place, and I can't play video games for more than 15 minutes at a time. So when the new games came out and evryone was hyped as Hell, I had a funny little daydream of a sick Sam playing Pokemon. So without further delay let's get going!**

**Summary: Set in Season 8. Sammy's under the weather due to the trials. Dean has been called to help out on a case but is reluctant to leave Sam while he's sick. Sam being Sam makes him go and all is quiet in the Bunker. Later that evening Sammy comes across Dean's Gameboy and Pokemon game. Curious he plays it and becomes addicted...oh boy. Just a cute and funny little one shot!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes belong to me but I blame Gabriel...he kept me up all night...can't focus..**

**Trainer Sammy**

Sammy was just about to walk into the tall grass when the Prof. Death stopped him.

"Samuel wait. You can't just go without a pokemon. You get hurt and I'll have to bring you back again." Death said.

Prof. Death lead Sammy back to his lab and lead to a table with three balls on it.

"Each ball contains a pokemon. Pick which one you think will serve you the best." Death said.

Sammy looked over his choices. There was Dean the fire/fighting type. The second was Meg the grass type, and the last was Balthazar the water/flying type.

Sammy looked over his choices again and picked Dean. He thought Dean was a good match for him. Sammy smiled and was about to head out when his rival Ruby walked in and picked Balthazar.

"Now then Sammy dear. Let's have a match to see whose is better." Ruby said.

Trainer Ruby wants to fight. Ruby sent out Balthazar.

Balthazar popped out and gave a high pitched cry.

Trainer Sammy sent out Dean.

Dean came out his ball and gave a deep snarl sound. He looked like he was holding an angel blade.

What will Dean do? Fight was selected and the attack slash was picked. Balthazar took on heavy damage.

Balthazar used screech. Dean's speed and defense fell.

What will Dean do? Dean used slash.

Balthazar fainted. Ruby gave Sammy $120 for winning.

"We'll battle again Sammy boy, and I will win the next time. Smell you later!" Ruby said as she disappeared.

Sammy shrugged and headed off after Death gave him some pokeballs and some super potions. He went to bid his mother good bye for now and headed off on his journey.

When Sammy got to the forest he was lost. Completely! He didn't know where to go. He made his way through the tall grass again and a pokemon appeared.

A wild Castiel has appeared and made an angelic sound. Trainer Sammy sent out Dean.

What will Dean do? Dean used slash. The attack was super effective.

Castiel used gust. The attack missed.

What will Dean do? Trainer Sammy threw a pokeball. Castiel was pulled in and the ball fell to the ground and wriggled. It stopped and the ball made a clicking sound.

Castiel was caught! Do you wish to nickname Castiel? No.

Dean grew to level 10! He learned to the move Salt and Burn.

Sammy was glad he caught Castiel. Now Dean had a friend! Sammy made his way through the woods again and finally got out!

Sammy then went to the Pokemon Center and healed his friends. Once all better he headed off to the Pewter City gym he heard about from the trainers at the Center.

Kevin was sitting on a rock and bade Sammy to move closer. Sammy made his way and it was battle time!

Gym leader Kevin wants to fight. Kevin sent out Angel Tablet.

A weird looking tablet thing appeared and made no sound.

Trainer Sammy sent out Dean.

What will Dean do? Dean used slash. It wasn't very effective.

Angel Tablet used Hidden Message. It was super effective.

What will Dean do? Dean used Salt and Burn. The attack missed.

Angel Tablet used Hidden Message. Dean fainted.

Trainer Sammy sent out Castiel. Castiel appeared and he looked mad.

What will Castiel do? Castiel used True Form. The attack was super effective. Castiel grew to level 15. Castiel wants to learn Angel Wing but can only learn four moves? Delete to make room? Yes. Which move should be forgotten? Sammy picked screech. 1 2 poof! Castiel forgot screech and learned Angel Wing. Angel Tablet fainted.

Kevin sent out Demon Tablet.

What Castiel do? Castiel used True Form. The attack missed.

Demon Tablet used Third Trial. Castiel fainted.

Trainer Sammy is out of pokemon. Trainer Sammy blacked out.

Dean came back from a hunt and was dead tired. But before he went to bed, he wanted to check on Sammy. He had been worried about him the whole time. So he put his duffel in his room and took a shower, changed his clothes.

Dean then went to his brothers room and smiled at the scene. Sammy was all snuggled under his blankets fast asleep and he had his old gameboy? Dean picked up the toy and looked at the game he was playing. Dean chuckled when he saw pokemon. Sure Dean saw a charmander and a pidgey, but Dean knew what Sam was imagining and he laughed quietly.

He took the toy and turned it off. He placed it on the nightstand and tucked his brother in.

"De'n?" Sammy slurred.

"Hey kiddo. I'm back." Dean said.

"G'me. N'd to f'n'sh." Sam slurred again.

'Great, he's addicted.' Dean smirked. "You can play more tomorrow. Bedtime kiddo."

Sam groaned and snuggled back under his blankets and sighed contently.

Dean smiled and ran a hand through his brothers hair until he was asleep again. Once Sam was sawing logs again to make sure he didn't wake up to the game all night, he took the gameboy and put it in his night stand and he went to sleep.

Pokemon. Of all things for Sammy to get addicted to.

**Sammy and Pokemon. Castiel help us! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I haven't played Pokemon in years so if it's weird, I'm sorry. But I like. I died laughing writing this!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
